Fame
"Fame" 'by ''Irene Cara (covered by In the Style of Irene Cara or The Girly Team ''in-game) is featured on ''Just Dance, Just Dance 3 (as a DLC), Just Dance: Greatest Hits/''Best Of, ''Dance on Broadway, Just Dance Now, and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with orange curly hair. She wears an orange loose crop top, light orange shorts, orange leggings, orange and red shoes, and light orange bracelets and leg warmers. Remake The remake features the dancer with a light purple top and long pants. Her hair is now in a shade of yellow, and her wristbands are in mango yellow. Her headband is pinkish instead of the original red, and her pants look slightly lighter and a bit silkier. Fame coach 1@2x.png|Original Fame coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The routine takes place in a brightly-shining green room with a disco ball above on the dancer which symbolizes fame. There are also spotlights in the background that flash to the beat of the song or the dancer's dance moves. In the Just Dance Now remake, the background is shown to be bright blue with pink triangles. Gold Moves There are four '''Gold Moves which are only present for'' Just Dance 3'' and any games onward. They are all the same. All Gold Moves: Throw both of your arms out. This occurs when the chorus starts and as the last move of the routine. Famepctos.png|All Gold Moves Appearances in Mashups Fame ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Blurred Lines * Candy * C'mon * It's You * Jump (For My Love) * No Limit * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * Starships Captions Fame ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * 70's * Fit Training * Fitness Poney * Fitness Punch * Fitness Wave * Keep Fit * Move Your Body * Throw It Up Trivia *The dancer was originally wearing a golden sequin outfit in front of the background from ''Womanizer. More info about the beta version can be viewed here. *The routine from this song is used in the'' Just Dance’s trailer. *This is the first song by Irene Cara. It is followed by ''Flashdance ... What A Feeling. **However, this song is covered "In the Style of Irene Cara" while Flashdance is covered by "The Girly Team". Which means both songs are covered. * This is one of two Just Dance songs with Disco ball light on top of the screen. The other is That's the Way (I Like It). * On the back of the PAL cover, it is written that the artist is Irene Cara but the title appears as "Fame Cover". * If you look closely at the pictogram sprite, you can notice that some pictograms have green pixels on their arrows, or their slam emblem is more abstract. * On Just Dance Now, the song is credited to be by The Girly Team, although the audio is left unchanged. * If you look at the .json file for this song from the Just Dance Now files, the OriginalJDVersion section of the file will say "OriginalJDVersion= 0". * The dance appears in Video Killed the Radio Star when the reused move appears. Gallery Tex1_256x256_bc51964fc6a219a3_14.png|Fame Fame thumb@2x.jpg|Fame (JD3/GH) Fame square.jpg|Fame (Remake) FameMenu.png|''Fame'' On the Menu Just Dance The Beta version of Fame.jpg|The beta version. This version uses a gold sequin outfit and Womanizer's background. Just_dance_4.jpg|Another beta for Fame. This time the F is placed at the right famebest.png|Appearance in Just Dance: Best Of Cover Fame cover@2x.jpg|Just Dance Now Cover fame pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Fame Beta Extraction Transparent.png|Coach extraction 1 (Beta) $R8M5X9G.png|Avatar Just Dance Unlimited/Now 200400.png| Gold Avatar 300400.png| Diamond Avatar coach_jd1_In-the-style-of-Irene-Cara---Fame.png|Coach Extraction 2 Videos Fame - Irene Cara Just Dance - In the Style of Irene Cara - Fame (Wii on Wii U) Just_Dance_3_In_the_Style_of_Irene_Cara_Fame Just_Dance_Now_-_Fame_5* Dance on Broadway - Fame References Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Covered Category:Julia Spiesser Category:1980s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:DLCs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Pictograms error Category:Songs in Dance on Broadway Category:Songs in Trailers Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Easy Songs